


The Dogs (and Eddie) If They Went to High School Together

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	The Dogs (and Eddie) If They Went to High School Together

**mr. brown:**

  * attaches himself to the other dogs whether they like it or not
  * but they love him anyway he’s adorable let’s face it
  * is so annoying in english– he loves to over analyse literature and tries to answer all of the questions
  * literally. the teachers have to tell him to give the other students a chance
  * doesn’t study but gets through classes 
  * is a (fucking) professional at distracting others
  * hands out snacks to everyone



**mr. pink:**

  * acts like he hates everyone but his friends actually mean the world to him
  * lowkey uses brown as his emotional punchbag 
  * hates being picked to answer questions
  * if he’s in a bad mood he has no problem getting his sass out on the teachers
  * gets picked on for various things but sticks up for himself
  * studies for five hours straight
  * survives on coffee



**mr. orange:**

  * tries to be popular but is a huge nerd
  * hides comics behind his books so he can secretly read them in class
  * is scared to ask for help
  * well behaved but if he’s having a joke he’ll get more confident
  * tries his best to study but gets upset bc it’s difficult
  * gets really happy when he’s included and isn’t worrying about whether he’s liked or not



**mr. white:**

  * sticks up for anyone being picked on
  * is liked by basically everyone because he’s a kind boye
  * probably part of the student council
  * encourages others 
  * the first person to help other students if they’re stuck with work
  * organises study groups
  * doesn’t mind beating a bully’s ass if that’s what he has to do



**mr blonde:**

  * popular bad boi™
  * gets into fights a lot though
  * charms the fuck out of teachers, they love him even though they know he’s a little shit. he’s so charismatic
  * doesn’t see the point in school
  * rocks on his chair
  * he’s that one kid that eats in class, gets told off by the teacher and offers THEM some of the food 
  * he gets away with it too
  * relies on eddie for answers to tests and stuff



**nice guy eddie:**

  * best friends with blonde 
  * constantly gets into trouble for play fighting with him
  * is well behaved despite that– it’s blonde that influences him
  * they usually get split up in class for misbehaving
  * gets yelled at by joe for getting into trouble
  * studies for five minutes then has an hour’s break
  * always does his homework




End file.
